The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a method and a system for password entering and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to a password entering.
Computers, applications, and networks are often protected by passwords. In order to gain access to a computing system, an application, or a network system, an authorized user must enter a password. The computing system, the application, or network system authenticates the password by comparing the password entered by the user with a preset password. If the entered password matches the preset password, the user is given access. If the entered password does not match the preset password, the user is denied access.
However, the entered password may be presented or gained by an unauthorized person when the user enters the password. The unauthorized person may break into the computing system or the application or the network system using the presented password, to steal and/or corrupt data, and damage websites.
In order to reduce the chances the entered password is presented or gained by an unauthorized person, password characters of the entered password are not presented and replacement symbols are used to indicate that the password characters have been entered by the user.
In some cases passwords are simply about the reassuring appearance of security. A site that has password protection is, to many users, secure. When password masking is eliminated users save a few seconds irritation, the credibility of the protected service (i.e. software, data, and/or website) is reduced.